Anata
by Galldora
Summary: "Setiap orang pasti mengharapkan lebih banyak tawa dihidupnya daripada air mata. Itu keinginan yang wajar dan lumrah. Tapi apa yang kita inginkan tak selamanya bias kita dapatkan."


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto / Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Out of Characters, Typo's, Judul tidak ada sangkut paut dengan cerita, Amburadul, Bahasa tidak baku (mungkin), Susah dimengerti, Aneh, mungkin dapat menyebabkan kerusakan otak, kerusakan syaraf dan sum-sum tulang belakang, menyebabkan keencokkan dini, penuaan dini, alzaimer, dan kanker (kantong kering, karena uangnya habis digunakan beli tomat untuk ngelemparin author aneh ini) dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Anata**_

_(_あなた_)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"**Setiap orang pasti mengharapkan lebih banyak tawa dihidupnya daripada air mata. Itu keinginan yang wajar dan lumrah. Tapi apa yang kita inginkan tak selamanya bias kita dapatkan."**

… … …

_**mune ni itsu no hi mi mo kagayaku  
anata ga iru kara  
namida kare hatetemo taisetsu na  
anata ga iru kara**_

arashi no yoru ga machi uketemo  
taiyoo ga kuzurete mo ii sa

modokashisa ni jama o sarete  
umaku ienai kedo  
tatoe owari ga nai toshite mo  
aruite yukeru yo

mune ni itsu no hi mi mo kagayaku  
anata ga iru kara  
namida kare hatete mo taisetsu na  
anata ga iru kara

to your heart  
to your heart  
to your heart I need your love and care

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan dari para penonton melengking memenuhi ruangan gelap itu. Sasuke hanya diam dan memberikan senyuman palsu andalannya yang sukses membuat semua kaum hawa menjerit histeris.

Setelah melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan terimakasih, sasuke dan anggotanya segera menghilang dari panggung.

"Woah! Hebat! Kau lihat Sasori, Suigetsu? Semua terpukau melihat penampilan kita! Konser kali ini lebih hebat dari kemarin!" Ujar pemuda cantik bersurai pirang yang ia kuncir tinggi, Deidara.

Suigetsu hanya memberikan cengiran lebar khasnya, dan sasori ia hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Sasuke hanya diam dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Hoi! Sasu, kau mau kemana?!" Teriak Deidara saat Sasuke akan berbelok menuju ruang ganti. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan sebelum kembali berjalan.

"Sikap macam apa itu! Masih amatir saja sudah besar kepala!" Geram Deidara dan melempar stik drumnya. Suigetsu menepuk pundak deidara. "Kau lupa? Tanpa kehadirannya di band kita, kita tidak mungkin dilihat dunia. Berterimakasihlah kepadanya karena dia sudah memberi kesempatan untuk kita." Deidara hanya mendengus tak suka dan memasang tampang cemberut.

Secara diam-diam Sasoripun meninggalkan Deidara dan Suigetsu -yang masih membicarakan Sasuke-, dan menyusul Sasuke.

Saat Sasori hendak membuka pintu ruang ganti, pintu itu sudah terbuka. Sasori sedikit terkejut karena pintu itu dibuka secara mendadak. Terlihatlah Sasuke dengan syal tinggi menutupi setengah wajahnya, topi hitam dengan garis merah, dan baju berupa kaos lengan panjang, celana panjang dan sepatu yang membalut kedua kakinya.

"Mau kemana kau? Kita sudah manggung selama 4 jam. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Diluar sangat dingin." Ujar Sasori kepada Sasuke saat Sasuke melewati Sasori. Sasuke hanya menepuk pundak Sasori pelan dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu tanpa kata.

Benar saja apa yang Sasori katakan. Diluar cuaca begitu dingin. Sasuke menyesal telah menginjakkan kaki ke taman kota yang amat luas. Ketiak pemuda itu hendak kembali, ia mendengar suara indah nan merdu tak jauh dari tempatnya berada kini.

Sasuke ingin mengabaikan suara itu. Namun semakin diabaikan, keinginan untuk mencari pemilik suara itu semakin kuat. Jadilah Sasuke melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menyusuri taman kota dengan mata yang bergerak liar mengamati siapakah gerangan yang menyanyi.

Dan, _bingo __!_

Terlihatlah seorang gadis yang tampak lebih muda dari sasuke, tengah duduk dibangku taman. Ia memainkan gitarnya dengan amat lincah. Suaranya begitu indah, dan sasuke sedikit enggan mengakui, ia suka mendengar nyanyian gadis itu.

Perlahan, tanpa diketahui gadis itu, Sasuke melangkah mendekati gadis itu dan berdiri dihadapannya. Gadis itu menyanyi dengan menutup kedua matanya. Ia menghayati tiap lirik yang ia ucapkan.

Rambut pink panjang yang ia gerai hingga mencapai pinggangnya, tampak begitu indah dihiasi salju yang turun bagaikan hujan. Jepitan berbentuk buah _cherry t__ersemat dirambutnya yang lembut dan harum._ Tanpa sasuke sadari wajahnya sedikit menghangat dan serabut kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipinya dengan amat tipis.

Terpesona. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, terpesoka kepada gadis bertubuh kecil yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

Perlahan tempat itu mulai dikunjungi banyak orang yang ingin mendengar nyanyian gadis itu.

_**너는**____**별**____**이**____**세상**____**가장**____**큰**____**별**__**  
noneun byol i sesang gajang keun byol  
**__**어두워진**____**내**____**맘**____**비추는**__**  
oduwojin ne mam bichuneun  
**__**너는**____**별**____**이**____**세상**____**가장**____**큰**____**별**__**  
noneun byol i sesang gajang keun byol  
**__**얼어붙은**____**나를**____**녹이네**__**  
orobuteun nareul nogine**_

_**저**____**하늘**____**높이**____**날아**____**오를거야**__**  
jo haneul nopi nara oreulgoya  
**__**너도**____**내**____**곁에**____**있어줄래**__**?  
nodo ne gyote issojulle?**_

_**하늘**____**위에**____**별빛**____**가까이**____**앉아서**____**  
haneul wie byolbit gakkai anjaso  
**__**손을**____**꼭**____**잡아**____**줄거야**__**  
soneul kkok jaba julgoya**_

_**지친**____**어깨**____**위에**____**손을**____**내밀어**____**주던**____**  
jichin okkae wie soneul nemiro judon  
**__**니가**____**있어서**____**다행이야**__**  
niga issoso dahengiya  
**__**눈물을**____**닦고**____**다시**____**두**____**팔을**____**벌려**____**  
nunmureul dakkgo dasi du pareul bollyo  
**__**용기를**____**낼**____**수**____**있었어**__**  
yonggireul nel su issosso**_

_**너는**____**별**____**이**____**세상**____**가장**____**큰**____**별**__**  
noneun byol i sesang gajang keun byol  
**__**어두워진**____**내**____**맘**____**비추는**__**  
oduwojin ne mam bichuneun  
**__**너는**____**별**____**이**____**세상**____**가장**____**큰**____**별**__**  
noneun byol i sesang gajang keun byol  
**__**얼어붙은**____**나를**____**녹이네**__**  
orobuteun nareul nogine**_

_**너는**____**별**____**이**____**세상**____**가장**____**큰**____**별**__**  
noneun byol i sesang gajang keun byol  
**__**어두워진**____**내**____**맘**____**비추는**__**  
oduwojin ne mam bichuneun  
**__**너는**____**별**____**이**____**세상**____**가장**____**큰**____**별**__**  
noneun byol i sesang gajang keun byol  
**__**얼어붙은**____**나를**____**녹이네**__**  
orobuteun nareul nogine**_

_**Hmm~Hmm~ Hmm~**_

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar nyaring di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menatap orang-orang itu. Ada satu yang tidak sasuke mengerti, kenapa orang-orang itu berbeda dengan para penontonnya tadi?

Kenapa orang-orang ini menunjukkan ekspresi puas dan bahagia? Kenapa Sasuke tidak mendapat ekspresi itu terlukis di wajah para penontonnya. Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Perlahan orang-orang itu membubarkan dirinya ketika gadis itu memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam tas gitar yang berwarna pink.

Saat gadis itu bangkit berdiri, ia bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke yang juga menatap dirinya. Tanpa dikomando, dan tanpa sasuke mengerti, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia bahkan sempat lupa bagaimana cara bernafas saat itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis kearah Sasuke sebelum melangkah meninggalkan pemuda itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah Sakura berjalan, Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang terlihat kikuk.

"Namaku Sasuke. Boleh kutahu namamu?" Pada akhirnya, Sasuke memberanikan diri memperkenalkan dirinya kepada gadis itu. Awalnya gadis itu begitu terkejut, namun iapun tersenyum tipis yang terlihat amat manis, bagi sasuke. Dengan lembut gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Serabut kemerahan kembali menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Baru kali ini sasuke merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang begitu sulit diutarakan dengan kata-kata. Perasaan senang yang begitu asing baginya. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya, tapi satu hal yang ia tahu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke menyukai perasaan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wew…

Aneh.

Saya merasa galau melihat cerita saya sendiri. (╥﹏╥)

Apakah ini bisa disebut cerita? Apakah ini bisa disebut fic yang manis? Apakah ini bisa disebut bagus? Rasanya masih sangat sangat sangat sangat sangaaaat jauh. (TT_TT)

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama saya dalam menulis cerita. Saya harap anda sekalian dapat memaklumi jika banyak sekali kesalahan penulisan kata. ( )

Mungkin sekian aja bacot rianya dari saya. Saya harap anda terhibur dengan cemilan ringan *?* dari saya ini. Dan jika anda merasa tidak keberatan, maukah anda memberikan ripiuw untuk saya yang sudah tua ini *nyodorkan mangkuk ala pengemis tua #plak*

See you in the next chapter !

:D

Galldora -


End file.
